


Everything Will Be Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, spoilers from episode 31 onward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything was fine. Gentarou was safe. But still, Kengo couldn’t rest.
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been awhile since i actually watched fourze so i might have plot mixed up. i love the “character comes back from the dead and lover has a break down hours later” thats actually pretty common in kamen rider. so i gave my space kids that catharsis.
> 
> kudos and comments are incredibly appreciated!

Kengo was still in the Rabbit Hatch late into the night. He sat at his computer, typing in all the information they had learned from the Cosmic Switch. He was still shaking, he hadn't stop for hours. Not since....

He gripped his hands tight, trying to force the memory away. It was fine, Gentarou was fine, he came back and saved everybody and it was all okay now.

Still, he couldn't forgot the feeling of Gentarou's body growing cold under his hands. Or how a boy filled with so much light and energy could lose it so easily, his body limp and spiritless on the table in front of Kengo. He had never been so scared in his life. Gentarou meant everything to him, he had changed him for the better. He had given him a family and a home, a safe place he could always turn to.

Kengo loved him. He had honestly known it for awhile, ever since Ryuusei made him realize how worried and jealous he had gotten over him. Still, he refused to admit it to himself. Love was such a powerful feeling and he was scared to let himself feel it. He knew his weaknesses, and handling emotions was definitely one of them.

But now, after Gentarou had almost been taken from him forever, he couldn't afford to deny it anymore. Kengo sighed and pressed his hands against his closed eyes. It was late and he was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He was wired and his mind felt like white noise.

Kengo was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of someone walking towards him. The footsteps were slow and staggered but filled with a determination that had become so familiar. He spun his chair around to face him.

"What are you doing awake? You should be resting," he chided as Gentarou continued towards him, undeterred. The Kamen Rider Club had thrown together a pile of blankets and pillows for Gentarou after everyone decided he was far too injured to make the trek home. Just because he had come back from the dead, doesn't mean he was okay, especially after jumping into a battle right after.

"Your thinking was so loud it woke me up," Gentarou replies easily, a smile naturally present across his face. God, Kengo almost lost that smile-

Kengo shook his head, trying to forcefully banish his persistant thoughts from his mind. In that time Gentarou had finally reached him, grasping his shoulder tight. The warmth from his hand was enough to make his breath stutter. He was here, he was alive, he was right in front of him and he was touching him. "Kisaragi-"

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Gentarou interrupted, earnest emphathy shining in his eyes. "That must have been so scary, I can't imagine." Kengo looked up at him for a moment before turning his head down, trying his best to hide all the emotion he was feeling. He moved his trembling hand over Gentarou's, desperate to feel more warmth.

"Idiot. Don't say you're sorry like it's your fault," he spat, but his voice wavered, proving there was no real malice behind it. "You should be worrying about yourself, for god's sake. You almost... you..."

Gentarou used his other hand to grab Kengo by the arm and hoist him to his feet. He took Kengo's hand from his and laid it across his chest. Kengo's eyes widened and his gasped quietly, tears pricking in his eyes. "You feel that? That's my heart, beating like it always does. I'm okay Kengo. You don't have to worry anymore, I'm right here."

Kengo clenched his hand in Gentarou's shirt. He could feel it, a steady _bump bump_ beneath his hand. “Kisaragi...." he whispered, the tears finally spilling over. He pulled him closer, bringing his arms around his shoulders tightly. Gentarou hugged him back, keeping him together in his arms. "I almost lost you," he said through a sob.

"I'm not going anywhere," Gentarou reassured. Kengo held onto him tighter, now feeling his heart beat against his own chest.

They stayed like that for awhile, until Kengo's sobs slowed then stopped and his breath steadied. He felt better, he was less shaken and his head was clearer. Still, there was something he needed to do. He wanted to do it now, before he could repress all of his feelings down again.

Kengo wiped his face before pulling himself back, reluctantly taking his arms away from Gentarou's body. He missed the contact already. "Kisaragi, there's something I need to tell you," he started and he met Gentarou's eyes. They were locked on him, attentive as they always were when a friend was in trouble. "After everything that's happened, I need you to know. I love you."

"I love you too Kengo," he responded effortlessly, like he didn't get what the fuss was about. Kengo sighed and moved his hair out of his face. Of course Gentarou wouldn't get it.

"No, I mean not in a friend way. I mean- of course I'll always be you're friend but-" he groaned quietly and took a moment to gather himself. "I'm- I'm _in_ love with you Gentarou." He kept his eyes trained on Gentarou, waiting for more misunderstandings or maybe a polite rejection.

Instead, he saw Gentarou's eyes light with realization before a bright grin overwhelmed his face. "I... I'm in love with you too Kengo!" he declared and wow, Kengo really wasn't expecting that one.

"What!? D-Don't lie to make me feel better-" he sputtered accusingly but Gentarou cut him off by grabbing his hand with both of his and squeezing it tight.

"I would never! I mean it. I always liked you, more than I did most of my friends. I always assumed it was because you were a challenge, so dead set on not being my friend," he paused his explanation to grab Kengo's other and interlock both of their hands together. "But then I saw you in that bright, white space and it all clicked. You save me, every time. You're my hero, Kengo. And well, who doesn't fall in love with the hero in the end?" he finished with a smile.

Kengo searched his eyes for any lie or hesitation and, of course, he found none. He never did. He squeezed Gentarou's hands and started smiling himself. "Idiot. That's a such a dumb reason to love someone."

"Well it's my reason, so you better accept my feelings!" he declared, confident as always. Kengo laughed and Gentarou took it as his greatest victory yet. Kengo's hands freed themselves from his hands and landed on his cheeks. He felt Gentarou's face get warmer under his hands. His eyes moved to Kengo's lips and he bit the inside of his cheek with nervous anticipation.

Kengo slowly brought their faces closer. He paused, giving Gentarou one more chance to back out if he needed to. Instead, he was met by Gentarou shooting forward, crashing them into a clumsy kiss. They were both obviously inexperienced but it truly didn't matter. Kengo was glad for the overwhelming, presence of Gentarou and the way his hands move to hold his hips.

They shared chaste kisses for awhile, two souls alone together in space. Kengo doesn't think he's ever felt so safe. He pulled back eventually, looking at Gentarou and running a hand through his hair. Though he had grown to like Gentarou's wild hairstyle, he thought it looked cute like this, more fluffy and natural. "We should get to bed. It's been a long day."

Gentarou nodded but didn't instead of letting go of Kengo, he wrapped his arms completely around his middle and lifted him. Kengo yelped and Gentarou laughed heartily as he brought them to the pile of blankets and pillows. He set Kengo down, his breath a little heavy.

"You're the injured one. Don't do ridiculous things like that just to show off," Kengo chastised, but he still moved to give support as Gentarou kneeled to the ground before getting under the blankets. Kengo followed close behind and Gentarou was quick to move closer and through an arm around him.

Kengo didn't mind at all. It was a nice reminder that Gentarou was there and he wasn't going to leave him. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, letting himself get swept up in Gentarou's warmth. _This is home_ , he thought before completely succumbing to his exhaustion and falling asleep, safe in his own pocket of the universe with the man he loved.


End file.
